Wherever the Wind Blows
by AyaxRoses
Summary: For wherever the wind blew, Piccolo was there. And he would always be there, always protecting him and making sure he was alright. And Gohan longed to do the same, to not give up no matter how impossible it seemed, to have his strength, and return the love he's felt and been given all of these years. A collection of chapters- re-telling various Gohan/Piccolo moments.


Please Be Alright.

Gohan's soft aqua tinted eyes swirled with a mix of emotion, his whole frame shook as he watched the graceful form of his guardian angel descending upon the battlefield. Two slender fingers held in place upon the temple of the green figure, the young boy had admired for so long, before releasing a brilliant beam of light shot at Cell. The move clearly caught him off guard for a moment before the monster attacked with his own ray of energy, towards Gohan's dear mentor.

Piccolo was always the first to jump in and save him, to care for and love him. It wasn't long before the young male found himself swept away.

One after another his friends, his father's friends flew in for the count their power levels aiming their own bursts of energy towards the terrifying android, each falling down, only to rise again.

Why did they all keep coming back? Why was it no matter how strong the young half-saiyan became, he always came to his rescue? No matter the danger, the fear, the pain or consequences? Gracefully and seemingly effortlessly, Gohan's savior found his way to him just in time. Lifting his spirits and giving him the strength to fight. It seemed no matter how Gohan had sworn he had cut his losses, his savior could just as easily bring him back up again. The adolescent was often left with parted lips and a stammering heartbeat, as he saw the steady flow of a white cape.

For wherever the wind blew, Piccolo was there. And he would always be there, always protecting him and making sure he was alright. And Gohan longed to do the same, to not give up no matter how impossible it seemed, to have his strength, and return the love he's felt and been given all of these years.

Despite the odds against them, somehow together, it would always be okay. No matter how overpowered Cell was, here he was jumping into battle and protecting the one who was to be the world's strongest.

It didn't have to make sense, and then again none of this did. For as long as the adolescent could remember, his life had been anything but normal. His hair glowed a brilliant gold hue, as he held onto the remaining power he could muster, blood flowing in a seemingly endless cascade down his arm. All he wanted to do was stop this, but he feared this may have all been for naught.

This was the time his father believed in him, the one chance to prove he was his father's son, and had the heart and strength to save those he loves. Yet, he wasted so much time and energy toying with Cell, letting him suffer and relishing in the pain he caused the ultimate android to feel.

Yet, once again, even with the overflowing power radiating around his form, he was losing. Letting everyone down and making those he swore to protect pick up his slack. The green eyed Saiyan, remained vigilant, powering up what strength he had left. A powerful and overwhelming flash of energy was shot right towards Gohan, forcing him to take the blast full force.

Special Beam Canon.

Gohan heard from the gruff and all too familiar voice of his mentor Piccolo. It seemed no matter how many times he got knocked down, he'd always rise again for Gohan's sake.

A rather violent clash of energy surfaced the battle-field leading to the image of Piccolo being struck back into the earth. The image surfaced and burned into the young Saiyan's mind, breaking through Gohan. "Please be alright," he could feel his voice shaking, truly unsure and incapable of being the same.

He watched the one so close to his heart, writhing on the ground in pain, and it was nothing short of being unbearable. Yet, no matter how many times he pleaded or begged for his friends to leave, for Piccolo to save himself for once over him...well the words seemed to fall on deaf ears. "Gohan I'm not going to let you die alone," he had proclaimed, finding the strength to pick himself up no matter the pain. "You're the first one to not treat me like a monster. Gohan...I'm proud to call you my friend"

With the his father's blood coursing through his veins and the combined efforts of everyone he held dear, and the one that he truly loved, Gohan knew he couldn't give up. He could hear his father's words, feel his presence, and see all that was worth fighting for. There's no way he could give up now.

They would live through this, and after all that was said and done, Gohan made a promise to himself. Gohan found the strength in himself to finally unleash the blast that would finally put this nightmare that was cell to rest. As the villain dissipated in the heavy flash, he could finally feel relief.

At last, Cell had been defeated.

As exhaustion finally took hold, Gohan felt himself coming out of his super Saiyan form, and falling back against the earth. The earth that would now be safe.

He smiled, turning his head to see the faces of all his important friends. To see Piccolo again, and he was certain, he would find the strength to open up and be himself. Anything less would be simply unfair.

If he could make it through the fight with Cell, then he could finally admit, to him and himself, all he's kept inside.

* * *

It was just one of those day's Gohan found himself, mustering the courage to finally speak his mind. He doubted that he could stop the words from flowing from his lips, but it was killing him this way. He was young, but knew who he truly needed and wanted for some time.

Gohan had delayed visiting Piccolo again for a few days, thinking carefully of how to best approach the situation. Yet, nothing seemed right, nothing seemed perfect enough, to come close to explaining what he had felt, all Piccolo had given to him. It wasn't fair. The young half-saiyan pouted.

The Namekian who was nothing short as beautiful, sat beside him, eyeing the younger boy, after waiting quite some time for him to just say what was on his mind. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face, as he looked fondly towards the boy. His eyebrows furrowed and lips in a pout, as he remained lost in thought. "Alright, Gohan, out with it..." Piccolo's deep voice prodded Gohan out of his trance. A shiver ran throughout the adolescent's spine, hearing the object of his affection's voice so close to him.

"Piccolo," Gohan said, his eyes widening before looking towards Piccolo, and back to the 'ground' of the lookout, his lips pursed together as he turned his head to the side. "I need to tell you something,"

"It's alright kid, you know you can tell me anything," Piccolo said smoothly, his expression so polar opposite to how Gohan felt inside, it simply wasn't fair.

Gohan leaned forward, dark bangs covering his eyes, as he explained once more, "This is kind of different, but I really really need to tell you. I've been meaning to for some time...I just don't want this to make you uncomfortable or anything but I-need to say this-and I-"

"Gohan, just tell me" Piccolo's voice softened, as he breathed a sigh. Long, green elegant fingers brushed against the skin of the adolescent's cheek, earning a smile and a blush from the young half-saiyan. He could feel his skin burning everywhere his former mentor touched him. It was just another thing that reminded Gohan why he felt this way for so long, and so deeply. There was no doubt about it, this feeling would never fade.

Just like a soft breeze from the wind it was finally said, Gohan smiled, brilliantly, unlikely noticing the tears cascading down his cheeks that made the others eyes shiver in concern. "I'm in love with you," Gohan confessed his voice breaking into a whisper as the tears continued to fall. "I love you, I love you, Piccolo" he repeated, lips trembling, but not ceasing in the least "I've been in love with you for so long, I-I don't know how else to explain it but I-" and he stopped feeling strong arms pulling him in close to an incredibly comforting and warm body.

A soft moistness pressed against the young boy's forehead, the movement soft and yet ending quickly. Gohan looked up at the object of his affection, having kissed him, and he swore he felt his whole face alight a bright red color. "...I love you so much." Gohan's lips trembled the words out, as he cold still feel the warmth against his lips. He swore this was a bigger victory than defeating cell, and his heart wouldn't stop racing. The boy remained in a blissful state for some time.

Piccolo smiled down at the adolescent, he had grown so much since they first met, and become so incredibly strong. His eyes blinked hearing a mumbled, and shy, "you're not mad, right?" Gohan had buried his face into the white fabric of Piccolo's cape, his face hiding a bright pink stain. Piccolo took his hand and brushed his fingers through the boy's soft locks of hair, ruffling it affectionately. "Of course not," Piccolo laughed, truly heartily in a way, that made Gohan look up, and visibly stutter. It had to be the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he was lucky enough to hear it from Piccolo. He felt himself trembling at the thought, leaning closer to older of the two.

"Gohan, I don't understand all the human customs, with romance and the nonsense that comes with it. But I do know I care for your the most, and there's not anyone else I'd rather be beside right now than you," Piccolo admitted, a small tint of purple flushing his cheeks that had been nothing compared to Gohan's deep red flush and exuberant smile. His eyes lit up, as he heard the words he only imagined could spawn from his dreams.

"So yes, Gohan I love you too," Piccolo confessed, with a brilliant smile, so tenderly, that is only served to make Gohan tremble, his eyes fighting back and losing to the incoming stream of warm tears.

"Really?" Gohan asked, to receive a nod from the beautiful Namekian before him. "Then can-i Can I?" Gohan stumbled, his eyes lighting up as he resembled, an excited, love-sick puppy, looking up at the one most dear to his heart. His voice lowered, as he asked tentatively. "Can I kiss you?"he asked feeling his heart skyrocket, comforting enough he noticed the purple flush upon Piccolo's cheeks darken, if only for a bit. "You don't need to ask," Piccolo responded, with a smirk, before noticing the half-saiyan's eyes light with a passionate fire, before he lunged towards Piccolo. Flushing their bodies and lips together, as Gohan's arms hung around Piccolo's neck. Their bodies fell backwards to the ground below them, Piccolo flat on his back and Gohan above him. Neither could find themselves to care how it looked. Nothing felt quite as right as this moment. Gohan's lips pressed tenderly to Piccolo's own soft green lips, as they met in what was each others' first and certainly not last full kiss. This moment was entirely heavenly, and Gohan had never been so glad to have met Piccolo in his life. They both had changed each others' world, in such a powerful way, their meeting was nothing short of fate itself.

Gohan felt incredibly happy that he had found the strength to save Earth. That he was fortunate enough to always have someone as precious, coming in to save him, no matter the odds. Together they would make it through anything. With Piccolo's strong arms curling around his waist, Gohan had never been so happy to be alive. To have a life where he could truly be himself. End

End


End file.
